epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe Season 2: Cyborg vs Aigis
Funny how this connection will mainly be seen as "robots" when I put a lot more thought into it that I should have. ANYWAY, Today we tackle DC's most known half-robot, Cyborg, and Persona 3's most destructive robot, Aigis, in a battle to the.... I mean, in a rap battle. Yeah, no, that was my bad. Heh. ANYWAY Cast DeStorm as Victor Storm/Cyborg Hannah Hart as Aigis (body) Karen Strassman as Aigis (Voice) (Only because I don't think anyone else can do her voice nearly as well) Locations Cyborg's Room, Titans Tower: Filled with Mechanics and Engineering equipment, as well as a chair used to shut down and charge Cyborg's electronic brain. Gekkoukan High School Dorms: Where Aigis rests. I think. Connection Cyborg and Aigis both fight to save the world from certain doom, and were "made" to prevent evil from taking it over and possibly destroying it. Both are members of teams in which are dedicated to doing so, but neither are the leader (give or take The Answer, the epilogue to Persona 3 FES). While Aigis doesn't gain a crush on a member of the enemy team (because, you know, shadows don't feel love) both are highly fond of a member of a team, Cyborg's interest being Jinx, Aigis's interest being the P3 protagonist. Also, as of the release of Persona Q, both of them have Chibi forms. That doesn't pertain to the connection, just something they have in common. Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE SEASON 2 VICTOR STONE VERSUS AIGIS BEGIN Victor Stone Here’s my first mission, defeat this Aeon Robot Completing my own social link, then locking up Metatron I’d stay and play these games, but my own father won’t come While I destroy this Robotic Woman with my own two thumbs I have The Answer, the Teen Titans will always have my back Rather than protect a single person like this Robotic Asshat Victor Stone spits rock-hard rhymes, and like Mad Mod, I’m gonna school yah You can’t fight this war, I’ll win with a Booyah! Aigis Calculating… locking on, and providing assistance Time to get serious… I can’t miss This is farewell, I’ll begin to open fire A rap battle against a teenage football star? This is dire A poor boy with half of his body ripped off and like my persona, I'll leave your body cropped The Teen Titans will not go as long as I strive But unlike Erebus, your enemy is still alive Victor Stone The length of your lines are as long as your Summoning Sequence Just because you beat nyx doesn’t make you a genius You're still a teenage girl with no grasp on emotions Why don’t you try to get a job and earn yourself a promotion!?! I’m friends with the batman, and a member of the justice league You're the only one who remembers The Dark Hour out of all the SEES! After talking to your friends, I’ve learn what Aigis stands for An Idiotic Gunslinger, Intolerable Sore! Aigis: Orgia Mode Activating Orgia Mode… I was developed by the Kirijo group, you’re just another thick head Invented a cybernetic body after your father found you almost dead I’ve helped defeat a goddess, you never stopped slade Had a huge crush on Jinx, but you could never get laid I asserted myself into (Minato/Makoto/Sakuya)’s life, while you still look for the remote It is not any easier to attempt your own life with a mere quote You might have stopped a few villains, but I’ve saved the world This half-human just got beat by a fully robotic girl Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAAAA-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR ~Ding~ Outro.exe has stopped working. ... Battles of Gliscors Universe? Who Won? Cyborg/Victor Stone A.I.G.I.S. Category:Blog posts